Haku
Haku (白, Haku) was a villager from the Land of Water, and a member of the Yuki Clan. He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi. Personality Haku was a good-natured, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Zabuza, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Zabuza because he wanted to feel useful. Appearance Haku was a young shinobi and despite being male, he had a very feminine appearance and was viewed as quite beautiful, as Naruto exclaimed that he was "cuter than Sakura", after Haku informed him that he was male. Haku had had long black hair, which was to the length of his shoulder blades, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. He had a slender frame and was also quite short for his age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol of his village Kirigakure. When in battle he was spotted wearing his former Hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector; a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead. When Haku was not in combat, as seen when he meet Naruto in the forest gathering herbs, he was seen looking very feminine. He had his long hair loose and wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. To add to his feminine appearance, he also wore a dark choker around his neck. As a small, homeless child, Haku wore a large, shredded light brown shirt which fell of his shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, as well as the dark choker. Later when taken in by Zabuza, Haku is spotted wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt, similar to those ones he wore as a shinobi, and also similar to those he wore as a younger child when his parents were alive. Abilities Having been trained by Zabuza for years, Haku was a very dangerous ninja for his age. According to Zabuza, Haku possessed such prodigious talent that, in many ways, Haku had become more dangerous than him. Haku possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to Zabuza's former ANBU training. His knowledge was great enough that he could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Haku was also very keen-minded, as he had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Haku also had the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand, a skill that amazed even Kakashi. Haku also appears to have knowledge of animals as he was able to detect the Allied Shinobi Forces' Surprise Attack Division based on the unusual flight pattern of the birds Sai had made. Speed Another defining trait of Haku's was his sheer speed. He was very fast with his attacks, such that Sasuke could not follow his actions until he had reawakened his Sharingan. Upon that moment, Zabuza was shocked that Haku would actually lose to Sasuke in terms of speed. He was also able to hold his own in speed against Rock Lee - who is also known for it due to his training. His speed increased to incredible levels using his Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, making it appear like he was in all the mirrors at once at one point while he was just travelling in between them at extraordinary speeds. It was such that he could launch several senbon from all the mirrors, looking like he was literally in all of them. Kekkei Genkai Haku's most noticeable power was the utilization of water and wind chakra to create ice. His power over ice granted him special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Haku could teleport between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. During his flashbacks of his youth in the anime, Haku was shown to release large spikes made of ice when he was about to be killed by his father. He could also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. With his Ice Release, he could create domes that were capable of blocking even multiple exploding tags at once. Trivia *His name means "white". *Despite his early death, and short appearances in the story, Haku has remained a relatively popular character in the story. He routinely appears in favourite character lists, but has fallen out of the top 10 in more recent polls. *Because of his androgynous appearance, worship of his hero Zabuza, and role in the story, some fans believe Haku was female. Female voice actresses were used (Mayumi Asano, Susan Dalian, Mona Marshall and Carola Vàzquez). In Serbian version of the anime, other characters even refer to Haku as female. *In the anime, Kakashi simply drove his Lightning Cutter onto Haku's chest. However, in the manga, Kakashi's hand went right through his body. *Haku and his Ice Release ability were made reference to in Part II, when Naruto was learning about different kinds of chakra. *Haku's mask made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Shippūden episode 129 along with Tobi's mask and Baki's mask. He also appears in person alongside Zabuza, Hayate Gekkō, and several Rain ninja in episode 183 of Shippūden. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Men Category:Anti Heroes Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Ninjas Category:Right-hand man Category:Elemental Category:Masked Characters